Victoria Chase
|image = |caption = |fullname = Victoria Chase |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |age = 18Max's Journal: Victoria Chase |born = November 14, 1995According to Victoria's webpage Arcadia Bay, Oregon |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = Taylor, Courtney, Nathan Prescott |affiliations = Vortex Club member |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |voiceactor = Dani KnightsLife Is Strange (20014 Video Game) |percapactor = }} Victoria Maribeth Chase is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" During Mark Jefferson's photography class, Victoria is one of the only students to volunteer an answer for Jefferson's question regarding photographer who captured the "human condition in black and white". Victoria considered because her photographs of suffering mothers and child elicited "hopelessness". Jefferson, however, considered Arbus's idea of humanity as tortured "bullshit". When Max Caulfield is called on by Jefferson for taking a in the middle of class and asked who the invented the first self portrait, Max was unable to answer him. Using the opportunity to show off and humiliate Max, she provided Jefferson with the answer he was looking for ( ). After class was dismissed Victoria took the chance to speak with Jefferson on the importance of the Everyday Heroes Contest and her contribution. She is openly rude to Max when she approaches Jefferson with the intention to speak with him, but Jefferson dismisses Victoria and takes a moment to speak with Max about her entry to the contest. When Max learns she has the ability to rewind time, she either chooses to provide Jefferson with the answer he was looking for or allow Victoria to answer the question by pretending that she's sick. The earlier choice will anger Victoria, who knew the answer to his question. Following the dismissal of class, Victoria and her friend Taylor congregate on the front steps of the Blackwell Academy dorm, blocking passage to anyone who wants to enter. When Max attempts to enter through the front, Victoria instead makes fun of her for being a hipster and snaps a photograph of her with her cell phone. She promised Max that she would upload the photograph to all of the "social medias" and tells her to fuck off. Max's attempts to enter the dorm the conventional way earns her repeated dismissal from Victoria and her friends. Entering the maintenance room, Max turned on the sprinklers hoping it would chase Victoria off. Victoria merely panicked over getting her her cashmere coat wet, but remained where she was. Next, Max tampered with the paint can being used by Samuel, a janitor at Blackwell Academy. When the paint can's handle snapped, the paint splattered on the ground and onto Victoria, ruining her outfit. While her friends go to find towels, Max goes up to greet Victoria. |-|Make fun of Victoria= Walking out to see her handiwork, Max makes fun of Victoria. Using Victoria's own method of mockery against her, she takes her photograph using her Polaroid camera. Max tells Victoria that she needs no filter before she posts her photograph online. Max asks her to move, mimicking Victoria’s earlier body language, as she explains that “she had a messed up day” and would like to go to her room. She ignores the look of humiliation on Victoria’s face. Victoria warns that if Max uploads her photograph that “she knows where she lives” and so does Nathan Prescott. Ignoring her, Max begins to think she shouldn’t have done that before she enters the dormitory. |-|Comfort Victoria= Walking out to see her handiwork, Max greets Victoria again. Irritated by her presence, she demands to know what Max wants. Max apologies about what happened to her cashmere coat. Victoria agrees, but tells Max there will be another just like the one she was wearing. Max further compliments her sense of style, saying she always knew what to wear. Victoria modestly admits that she has “some talent”, especially according to Mr. Jefferson. Max moves on, commenting on her photography, which reminds her of . Victoria notes that Avedon is one of her heroes and thanks Max for the compliment. Before Max enters the dormitory, Victoria hopes that Taylor and Courtney get her towels before the paint dry. She then apologies for the “go fuck your selfie” remark and deletes the photograph of Max from her webpage. Max agrees that it was mean, but funny nonetheless. Victoria expresses that she was having “one of those days”, a sentiment Max can sympathize with. Max tells Victoria she’ll see her later, Victoria farewells her with “Au Revoir” before scooting out of the path of the doorway. Max believes she was likely played by Victoria’s “kindness” before decides to head into dormitory. Earlier, Victoria told Juliet Watson that her boy friend, Zachary, was Dana. Max would later prove Victoria a liar when she printed out the e-mail she sent Taylor about her actions and show it to Juliet. Before she hears for the parking lot, Victoria sends Max a message. Depending on Max's actions, the message either reads, "BTW THANX BUT WERE NOT FRIENDS", or "HI WHORE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED TEH PIC ITS YOUR LAST ONE".Victoria Chase/Gallery Victoria is outside on the Blackwell Academy grounds when it begins to snow. She observes another missing persons poster of Rachel Amber and tears down from the billboard. "Out of Time" "Chaos Theory" "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Victoria is the " " at Blackwell Academy. She tends to belittle individuals outside her social clique and considers the likes of Max Caulfield a "hipster". Victoria lives and purchases only the most expensive clothes and equipment. According to Max, Victoria behaves as though she were in a reality television show, thriving off of drama and creating conflict between students and herself where is none. She is also infatuated with her teacher, Mark Jefferson, a fact that she fails to disguise behind simple admiration of his work. Victoria is only one of many young women attempting to engage Jefferson romantically. She becomes openly hostile toward girls whom Jefferson compliments. Victoria and Taylor take a particular pleasure in harassing Kate Marsh, who does nothing to fight them off. Out of all the people Victoria socializes with, she appears to be closest to her friend, Taylor. Despite her behavior, Victoria is a gifted photographer, determined to make a name of herself in the professional world. She also has a crush on Max, just like every other person in Blackwell Academy. Trivia *According to Victoria's webpage, she has a total of 857 friends and 1126 followers. *Her middle name is Maribeth. Gallery References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters